Meredith Blake
'Meredith Blake '''is the main antagonist of the 1998 remake film, ''The Parent Trap. She is portrayed by Elaine Hendrix. History She is a greedy gold-digger who wants to marry wealthy vineyard owner Nick Parker for his money. She is 15 years older than the two main protagonists, Hallie and Annie, the separated twin daughters of Nick and Elizabeth. One of her goals was to send Hallie Parker (back when she was unaware that she was a twin) to a boarding school in Timbuktu. At the Stafford Hotel, Meredith introduces Nick, Annie, Chessy, and Sammy to her parents, Jesse and Vicki Blake. Another time, when Nick and Elizabeth James, his ex-wife, are together again at the swimming pool, Meredith is astonished to meet Elizabeth. She is also shocked to find out that Annie and Hallie are two people (twins) when she sees one on each side. Elizabeth talks Nick into taking Meredith camping instead of her. Because Meredith isn't used to the altitude of the mountains, the twins play a trick on her by putting a lizard on her water bottle and rocks in her backpack. She is handed the bottle and freaks out at the sight of the lizard. Then, as she threatens to make the twins' lives miserable starting the day she gets married if they pull another trick on her, one of them calls her "Cruella". Meanwhile, one of them has put a lizard on her head, and she freaks out when she finds it, and it gets in her mouth, causing her to choke. That night, Meredith reveals that she doesn't eat trout and ends up being bitten by mosquitos after the twins replaced her bug spray with bottled sugar and water. After she gets into her tent to sleep, Annie and Hallie pull her mattress out and push it into the lake. The next morning, as she wakes up, she finds a bird perched on her and ends up screaming. She also does so when she finds out her mattress is on the water, and falls off of it. Soaking wet, she kicks a pot and angrily tells Nick that the day they get married is the day she ships "those brats" off to Switzerland. She then demands him to choose between her and the twins, and he, realizing her true nature, chooses the latter. Meredith angrily freaks out in a tantrum and calls off the engagement, throwing her engagement ring at his head. It was unknown what happened to Meredith after that. Nick and Meredith a engagement us off and Meredith never bothered them again. Gallery Hqdefault-1446100054.jpg|Meredith kissing Nick. Similar Villains * Clarice Kensington (It Takes Two) * Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians Franchise) Category:Villainesses Category:Greedy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rich Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Femme Fatale Category:Charismatic villain Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Golddiggers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Slavedrivers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Families Category:Criminals Category:Thief